


New Radio

by m0thbiood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Like, M/M, Modern AU, Smut and Fluff, and you don't even get any boning until the second chapter, based off of the song new radio by bikini kill, because they're idiots in love, because what else am i good for?, brendol is only in there for a bit, but here we are, but i promise it's only a two year difference and hux is eighteen, hux is in high school, i was just going to write a oneshot, im planning at least six chapters for this son of a bitch, in which kylo fucked hux into his dad's bed, kylo indulges in them, mentioned i guess?, okay, ren is in college, so enjoy it you sinful assholes, this is so self indulgent im so sorry, this is the first time i'm writing smut in like ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0thbiood/pseuds/m0thbiood
Summary: He knew two things for certain. One, he wanted his utterly ridiculous boyfriend to pound him into his father’s bed until they had defiled it completely. Two, he needed therapy.The first situation was a lot more doable on the budget of a high school senior, however, and so he figured that that would be as good a place as any to start.





	1. Chapter 1

Certainty was for idiots. Hux knew that much. If you were ever completely certain of something, you were probably wrong. Probably. Even so, exceptions did exist, even for him. 

He knew two things for certain. One, he wanted his utterly ridiculous boyfriend to pound him into his father’s bed until they had defiled it completely. Two, he needed therapy.

The first situation was a lot more doable on the budget of a high school senior, however, and so he figured that that would be as good a place as any to start. 

 

Brendol Hux had gone away on a business trip for a week. He hadn’t even said goodbye to his son, simply left a note beside the coffee maker alongside the emergency credit card he always left Armitage with when he was to be out of the house for longer than a couple of days.

Hux had a week to himself. A whole /week/. He felt like he had won the lottery. His first instinct was to text Kylo and tell him to clear his plans for the week. The second, to buy himself a few treats and make sure that they were sent in discreet packaging.

He was used to the absence of his only living family member, in fact, he prefered it. Just the act of existing around the older man exhausted him perpetually. He always had to be perfect. Anything less, and he was a disappointment and a failure and absolutely no better than his nobody of a mother.

Yeah. Therapy. Definitely needed. 

 

Hux found himself in a shockingly rare good mood as school went on that day. Even Phasma began to question it.

“Did your old man finally kick the bucket?” She asks nonchalantly during the gym class they shared. Hux merely snorts and shakes his head, trying not to be jealous of the fact that she’s running almost effortlessly, just barely slowing down to keep next to him. He, however, is breaking a sweat. 

“Nah, unfortunately. He’s out of town for the week.” Hux watches his best (and only) friend flash him a knowing grin as they make the lap again. She speeds up just a little, just enough to make him need to increase his pace as well to keep up. “I hate you,” He pants out, focusing his energy into matching her speed.

“Love you too, Armie.” Hux scowls at the unnecessary nickname from when they were kids, about to curse her out. “I’d ask if you’d like to hang out at all, but I’ve got a feeling that your boy toy booked you out for the week.”

God, she knows him too well.

 

He’s got plans to meet Kylo just as school gets out. He’ll pick him up in that ridiculous junker car of his, and then they’ll go straight back to Hux’s. 

He’s invited his boyfriend to stay there for the entire week if he so chose. He tells himself that it’s because he knows that the university that Ren attends is closer to his place than Kylo’s shitty little apartment. 

Kylo accepted his offer almost immediately, and it makes Hux’s heart thump with needless intensity in his chest.

 

Before they’d attached any sort of label to each other, they were strictly friends with benefits. Feelings only ever got involved after a particularly rough day for Hux left him having a panic attack he couldn’t shrug off. While he was riding Ren.

The man was surprisingly sweet and comforting, and he’d insisted that they stopped so that he could help him calm down. Kylo was obviously quite unsure of what to do, and sort of clunky in his execution, but it was all so cheesily /endearing/ that Hux couldn’t deny that his feelings weren’t strictly of the deviant variety.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one in the equation who felt that way, because Ren had all but insisted that they become exclusive after his admission. 

They were dating for four months now, and it was the longest committed relationship either of them had been in. The idea was both thrilling and daunting.

 

He could hear Ren’s piece of shit car before he saw it. The rumble of the engine was almost distorted, erratic. Hux wouldn’t be surprised if the old thing broke down then and there. 

As his boyfriend pulled up to the curb, he was made aware of the obnoxiously loud music that was blaring over his speakers. The wailing of some singer radiated out his window as he rolled it down to shout at Hux to get in.

He needed no more prompting to do as instructed, and tossed his bag into the messy backseat of his car before getting into the passenger seat. He wastes no time in turning the volume down until the music is no louder than a whisper.

Hux doesn’t even greet Ren, instead, he tilts his boyfriend’s head so that he’s facing him fully and sighs.

“You’ve got charcoal on your face again.” He points out, tracing his finger across a smudge that occupies his cheekbone. Hux can’t help but feel proud when Ren keens against the simple touch.

“Actually, it’s just graphite this time. Maybe you’ll have to shower with me when we get to your place. So you can make sure I’ve got it all, of course.” Ren shoots him a cheesy wink and a smirk that makes Hux roll his eyes and release his face, turning to face forward again so that the man doesn’t see the rosy blush on his pale, freckle smattered cheeks.

“Or I could just stick your face under the faucet and scrub you down with steel wool.” Hux counters. He smirks to himself when Ren winces.

“Ouch, babe. Bad day?” Kylo’s hand reaches over to give his thigh a squeeze, and the genuine look of concern on his face makes Hux almost feel bad for pretending that he’d even consider inflicting such cruelty onto Ren.

“No, quite the opposite actually. I’ve been looking forward to seeing you since I woke up this morning.” His admission is uncharacteristic, and he tells himself that it’s only to make up for his callousness.

Still, Ren knows what he’s signed up for as far as Hux is concerned, and it shows. He grins and shakes his head, the thigh squeeze that follows being a lot more purposeful and lingering. 

“My beautiful little sadist. C’mon, let’s get back to your place.”

 

The drive to Hux’s father’s house is uneventful, but the moment that Ren puts the car in park, he’s quick to change that. Just as fast as he can get his seatbelt off, Hux is leaning in to kiss him heatedly, arm loosely draped around his boyfriend’s neck.

Kylo verbalises no complaints, keeping Hux as close as he possibly can without impaling him with the gear shift. They kiss like this for a while, passionate but languid, before Ren gets impatient and grabs hold of Hux, all but dragging him into his lap, The fit is tight, but better once the older man shifts the seat back as far as it can go. 

Kylo’s broad hands have a vice grip on his hips, and Hux hopes that when his clothes come off he’ll see some semblance of fingerprint shaped bruises there. He lets out a pleased little sigh when Ren’s plush lips trail down his jaw, then his neck. Hux curls his hand happily into the man’s long dark hair, seating himself fully on him.

He feels teeth scrape at his neck, then bite down hard enough to elicit a moan from Hux, but not hard enough to leave a mark too long lasting. Ren laves his tongue over the spot just after and Hux keens, arching his back and letting his head fall back.

This turns out to be the wrong thing to do, because within moments the horn of Kylo’s car is blaring and they’ve both jumped out of their skin and killed any fantasies either of them had about fucking there and then in the car. 

Hux curses silently under his breath as he exits the car, though pride swells in him when he gets a glimpse of Kylo, hair messy and lips kiss swollen, obviously hard in those ridiculously tight jeans of his.

This would be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are they over their heads? absolutely

As it turned out, having an overly-enthusiastic behemoth of a lover came with its perks. One such perk being the fact that you never have to walk anywhere that you don’t want to, so long as you climb your boyfriend like a tree and suck on his neck like you’re trying to attach yourself to his jugular.

Hux had found that particular fact out fairly early in their relationship, back when it was nothing more than the occasional hookup. That hardly stopped him from using it to his full advantage any time he could. 

 

The moment that Ren had gotten out of the car Hux had lunged at him like a starving predator, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck and trusting in the man’s abilities to keep him upright. His faith wasn’t unfounded, Hux had seen his boyfriend carry three paint cans in each arm without breaking a sweat before.

Beside that, he was fairly certain that Kylo enjoyed carrying him around, manhandling him like he weighed nothing. He’d bet his life savings that Kylo got off on being significantly larger than him.

 

His boyfriend’s hands were gripping his ass firmly and he made quick work of walking them up to the front door. Hux only realized this when he was being pressed against the pristinely painted white wood and Ren was rutting up against him, filthy moans that almost came off as growls escaping his lips.

“Fuck.” Hux pants, hips pressing back in earnest to garner as much friction as he could between the two of them. Yes, dry humping was juvinile and he knew that it was ridiculous, but they both seemed to enjoy themselves far too much to ever give it up.

Hux is making an absolute mess of Kylo’s neck, leaving bites and bruises and laving his tongue over each one. He loves being given the opportunity, does it as often as he can. They were both rather possessive of each other, in ways that Hux didn’t quite think were totally healthy, but hey. He never said that he was the only one in this equation that needed therapy.

 

Hux hears the jingling of keys off in the distance and freezes instantly. “Ren. My keys. They’re in my pocket. Get us inside, /now/.” He orders. Hux’s neighbors have just left their house, and once they walk past the trellised fence that was thick with vine growth, they’d see the two men going at it on Hux’s door. 

Ren, however, doesn’t seem to get the memo. He seems perfectly content to squeeze Hux’s ass and teasingly reply. “I don’t feel anything in your pockets.”

This only makes Hux annoyed and he releases him with one arm, digging into his jacket pocket and awkwardly maneuvering himself so that he can unlock the door on his own. “My neighbors will be able to see us rutting against each other in about ten seconds if you don’t open the door and get us inside, and I know for a fact that they’ll call my dad and he’ll..” Hux pauses. “He’ll not be happy. So open the door and bring us in. /Now/.”

It seemed that Kylo needed no further prompting, with a little shift in positions the door was open and he was being pulled inside. 

 

Hux let out an audible sigh the moment the door was closed behind them. He wonders whether or not it would be appropriate to get right back to his previous work, leaving yet another mark on Kylo’s well-claimed throat, but the man sets him down carefully and looks around. 

It was only then that Hux realized that Ren had never really seen any of his house other than his room. Sure, he’d had his boyfriend sneak into his window late at night, but he’d never been able to invite him in for dinner, or really any sort of hang out short of a quickie in his bed with the promise that Ren had to leave before the sun came up.

He hated this place. Sure, it was comfortable and rather lavish, but there was nothing here for him. If he was told to leave right now and never come back, he’d grab his clothes, his books, and his cat and be on his way.

 

“Shit, babe. This place is even bigger than I thought.” Ren murmured, grabbing Hux’s hand clumsily. Armitage laces their fingers together and shrugs.

“Yeah, and?” He replies, feeling like he’d really rather not have this conversation. His house was big, and expensive, and empty. Filled with nothing but his father’s belongings and bad memories.

 

He can sense that Kylo realizes that he’s struck a chord, and the man is quick to adjust. “And I think you should lead the way to your room so I can fuck you senseless.” Ren’s voice is low and smooth and /god/, Hux would have sucked him off then and there if it wasn’t for the plan he’d already concocted in his head.

“Well, you don’t have to tell me twice.” He replies, smirking wickedly. 

 

To get to Hux’s bedroom, you had to go up the stairs and down the hallway, then turn left at the second door. Instead, Hux kept on walking toward the door at the end of the hallway, opening it up and slipping inside.

The room was lavishly kept, decorations that looked like they could pay off Kylo’s full college tuition were smattered about. There were a few assorted photographs sitting on the mantle of a fireplace with solemn faces staring forward, and a large wooden desk with intricate detailing was sat next to an even larger bed with a canopy top and a pitch black bedspread. 

 

“This isn’t your room.” Ren mutters, looking around at the opulent decorations as if he was heavily considering pocketing some of them for cash.

“Full marks for observations. This is my dad’s room.” Hux replies, taking a few steps further into the room and letting his hips sway as he does.

“And.. why are we here?” Kylo asked. His clueless, (not so) innocent boyfriend. Hux rolled his eyes and turned around to look him dead in the face, grabbing hold of Kylo’s shirt and using it to pull him in until their lips were mere inches apart. 

“Because you’re going to fuck me right here, on that bed, and we’re not leaving until the sheets are drenched with sweat and come.” Hux replies nonchalantly, as if they’re discussing the weather.

He watches Kylo’s eyes go wide at Hux’s plan, but the look of shock quickly fades into a wolfish grin.

 

“Fucking hell, babe. You’re crazy.” Ren informs, grabbing hold of his hips and pulling Hux in the rest of the way so that their lips can crush together.

Their kisses were all but desperate, but Hux still couldn’t help but tease Kylo. It started out as a playful nip to his boyfriend’s lower lip, but he sucked it into his mouth until he was sure that it would be plump and swollen before moving back in for another proper kiss.

Ren moaned greedily against his mouth and Hux felt his large fingers shift from holding his hips to undoing the buttons of Hux’s black dress shirt. Kylo often made fun of Hux for the way he dressed, for being overly formal with his every day wear, but at least they didn’t have to break the kiss to tug his shirt off.

As it falls to the floor, Kylo immediately goes for the button of Hux’s pants, but he quickly grabs him by the wrists, pulling away with a little smirk. “So impatient. We should work on that, shouldn’t we?” he purrs, taking a few steps back to distance himself from his boyfriend. Kylo obviously isn’t pleased at the space between them, but he stays put and it makes Hux all the more giddy to please.

“You seem like you’ve got a plan, baby boy,” Kylo notes, watching him with dark, lust-blown eyes. “Care to share it?”

This is perfect, Hux has got him exactly where he wants him. “I want to make you watch me as I open myself up for you, nice and slow. I’m gonna fuck myself on my fingers for you.” There’s a brief pause. “And you’re not going to be allowed to touch me until I say so. I’m going to keep going until you’re begging for permission to fuck me. And then when you do, I want you to let go of any ounce of self control you’ve got left in you and use me. I want you to fuck me with everything you’ve got. Nothing held back.”

It’s obvious that Hux’s words have had their desired effect on Kylo, his boyfriend is almost drooling in his spot in the room. “Sound like a deal?” 

Ren nods, and Hux smiles. “Excellent. I’m going to go to my bedroom and get supplies, then.” And with that he heads off toward the doorway. Hux doesn’t make it far, he’s being grabbed by the hips and hauled back until his ass is pressed against his boyfriend’s erection and he’s being ground into. He’d yell at him for scaring him half to death, but he’s too busy resisting the urge to roll his ass back against Kylo.

“Feel how hard you make me with that filthy mouth of yours, Hux?” Ren murmurs in his ear. Hux nodded dumbly, brain temporarily turned to television static. “Didn’t even give me a chance to ask you what would happen if I touched you before you said I could.” 

Well, to be fair, Hux hadn’t really came up with that scenario. He takes a brief moment to think. 

“I’ll force you to keep your jeans on, and I’ll just keep grinding up against you until you come in them. Seems like a fitting punishment, considering I know exactly how much you enjoy filling me up.” He decides, hand snaking back to rub him through the aforementioned jeans before pulling away abruptly again.

“Fucking tease,” Kylo pants. The term only makes Hux’s ego swell up with pride.

“How dare you accuse me of something so accurate.” This time, when he tries to leave he actually makes it out the door. 

 

Hux preps himself like he does everything else in life. Efficiently, perfectly, and ruthlessly. He’s got Kylo laying in bed, wearing nothing but his jeans, and he’s laying just next to him, less than a foot away, thrusting his fingers inside of himself and letting out every soft groan and pant that presents itself. 

He’s already up to two fingers, and as he slips a third into himself Hux whines out Kylo’s name, eyes squinting closed for a moment and lips parted. Ren has done well on his end of the bargain so far, he hasn’t touched Hux, or even tried to. Armitage is impressed. 

“Hux.. Christ, Hux. I wanna fuck you so hard I ruin you for anyone else. Wanna make you come screaming my name.” Ren pants, hips bucking up out of instinct as he watches Hux stretch himself open.

Well, he can’t say that Kylo’s offer isn’t enticing. After a few more thrusts, he decides that he’s ready to take on anything his boyfriend has to offer and he retracts his fingers from himself. 

“Get out of those pants, get out of everything. /Now/.” Hux orders. Ren wastes no time in all but tearing off his jeans and his boxers, instantaneously shifting so he can hover over Hux, the man’s lips finding his neck and sucking a deep bruise into the skin there. 

“Let me touch you, baby. Let me make you feel good.” Kylo pleads, teeth dragging over his sensitive skin before sinking in ever so slightly just next to Hux’s adams apple. His hands are still firmly pressed into the bed, so as far as Hux sees it, he’s still following instructions.

It doesn’t take much to convince him to let his boyfriend fuck him, he spreads his legs a bit wider to accommodate his boyfriend’s rather large frame, and before he knows it, the lubed up tip of Kylo’s thick cock is being pushed into him.

“Oh, /fuck/, Ren.” Hux gasps, fingernails digging into his back as Kylo pushes into him, earning a hiss and a not-so-gentle bite to his neck. The feeling of being filled up so perfectly is intoxicating and he finds himself wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him in closer, until Ren is buried to the hilt.

“Tell me when I can move, babe.” Kylo breathes, but before he can even think to do anything else Hux just nods.

“I’m ready.” Is all Hux replied before his boyfriend begins to fuck him. His thrusts start out slow and long, almost pulling all the way out of him before burying himself in Hux’s tight ass. Hux grows impatient after a while of the slow drag of Kylo’s thrusts, and knots his fingers in the man’s thick hair, tugging sharply.

“Fuck me like you mean it, Kylo.” Hux growls. Luckily for him, his boyfriend takes instruction well, and just as he’s pulled nearly out of him again, Kylo snaps his hips forward into the tight heat and causing Hux to arch his back and let out a wanton moan.

Kylo sets a brutal pace, fucking him so hard that the room is filled with the sounds of their grunts and moans and skin slapping against skin. He pulls away from Hux’s neck to stare down at him, and Hux is transfixed on the look of utter concentration in his eyes. It’s like Kylo has forgotten about everything else but Hux, and he’s loving the attention.

“You’re so fucking eager for me, Hux.” Kylo pants, grinning wickedly down at him. “Ordering me around to hide your desperation. Bet I could stop right now and you’d fuck yourself on my cock like a good little slut.” Fuck, Hux couldn’t deny any of that. He also couldn’t let Kylo get the satisfaction of knowing that, though.

“Shut up and keep /fucking me/.” Hux gasps out. Kylo has altered his thrusts ever so slightly and he was now brushing right up against Hux’s prostate, making him whine and tug at his hair again. “Oh, Christ. Kylo, don’t you dare fucking stop.. I’m so close, please don’t stop.”

His pleading always got to Ren. Always. His boyfriend seemed to double his efforts, pounding him into the mattress with reckless abandon. Hux could tell that he was just as close to his orgasm as he himself was, but he also knew that Kylo always preferred that Hux come first. He hardly minded. Hux is just about to tell Kylo to touch him, but as if the man is a mind reader, one of his broad hands wraps around Hux’s member and gives him a few strokes. 

The combined sensation of that little bundle of nerves being struck repeatedly and Ren’s hand on him is enough to make him come with a shout of Ren’s name, back arching as he clenches down on the man’s cock.

Kylo isn’t far behind him, and after a few more thrusts Hux can feel himself being filled up. Kylo works them both through their orgasms, like a proper gentleman, before stilling his hips and pulling out slowly, laying on his back and pulling Hux right along with him. 

“You’re a force of fucking nature, Hux. I love you.” Ren murmurs, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Hux’s forehead.

His words make Hux smile, uncharacteristically warm and open, and he rests his hand above the spot where he knew Kylo’s heart to be.

“I love you too.”


End file.
